


All The Time In The World

by AnonymousRabbit



Category: What Happened in the Future
Genre: This is a nice almost bittersweet drabble about Vin and der, i don't like using the relationship tag tho since this is an original work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousRabbit/pseuds/AnonymousRabbit
Summary: "You have all the time in the world." You tell me. You aren't angry anymore, I can tell. But I still am, so I leave.





	All The Time In The World

**Author's Note:**

> "But Matt, why would you write in first person?"
> 
> Because Derek is already such a self insert. And because it's fun to play with perspective.
> 
> Might not be good, but it made me happy and that's what 2018 is gonna be about

You want to be married in one of her churches.

"I don't understand why you care so much about what she thinks" I say in anger. You don't respond, instead sipping your coffee. You are tired from arguing about this last night too. 

"What did she ever do for us? Why do you care about some coward?" I yell. You stand now.

"She's not a coward!" 

You drop your drink and the mug shatters all over the floor. I cry. This is the first time you've ever yelled at me. I look up at your eyes. For a split second, they are the eyes of a soldier. Then they are yours again.

"Baby, wait." You cry after me. But I'm already in our bedroom, packing my things.

"I just need some time." I whisper on my way out. 

"You have all the time in the world." You tell me. You aren't angry anymore, I can tell. But I still am, so I leave.

I die that night and wake up again somewhere new. I wonder if you did too.

I understand why the coward called immortality a curse. 

Friends and loved ones die all around me. I leave flowers at their graves. Someone else is leaving flowers too, and for a second I smile and think maybe they're from you. Then I see you on the tv.

You are a celebrity this time. But you've given them all a fake name. Your fake name has the same last name as me. I try not to think about it.

In an interview for the newspapers you say you have a wife. I'm jealous for two minutes until I read far enough to see you chose my name, and I realize you mean me. I don't have the ability to get to you yet, but I'm your biggest fan now. And I keep up to date on everything you do until the day I die.

We end up in the same small town this time. You bump into me at a coffee shop. Literally. And it makes me look like an idiot but I'm so happy to see you that I don't care anymore.

"You called me your wife." I say

"I needed an explanation for why we had the same last name. Girlfriend wouldn't work." You argue. I roll my eyes.

"But you still thought of me?"

"Yes. Always." 

"Then I want to be your wife." I smile.

"A proposal can't be that simple." You say it as though you were disappointed, but I can tell you're just joking.

"Well we have a million other timelines for you to propose to me. We'll get married in a million different ways."

"I suppose that will do." You joke.

"Next time, we should propose at Disney." I joke back. But we both know I mean it. And we both know you'll do it."

"Next time?" You ask.

"This time, we should be married in one of her churches." 

I see what you mean about my mother being brave. And I see what she meant about immortality being a blessing too. Because I'll be your wife forever.


End file.
